


Mine

by RoseWin67 (DaemonRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/RoseWin67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets jealous and possessive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

 Dean waits in the school parking lot, leans against the Impala. The girls coming out are looking at him, smile at him or blush. Dean just politely smiles back or gives them a wink. A few elder girls come by and walk over to him when they see him. One of them, a pretty brunette admires his car as she leans next to him, very close and asks if he takes her for a ride. Her friends giggle and try to get his attention.

“Me too?” another girl said while coming closer and licking her lips.

“If you take me I’ll blow you.” Dean grins and thinks of her as a slut.

Then his attention is drawn to someone else. His brother just comes out. Sam walks towards them glaring at those girls as if they were the plague (if stares could kill, they would have been dead in a second) and wraps his arms around Dean.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean ruffles through his brother’s hair and wants to get inside the car, but Sam clings to him and doesn’t want to let go. Sam kisses his big brothers cheek and nuzzles his nose against his neck. Dean smiles at him and holds him close.

“Missed you, De.” They had forgotten about the girls who had already walked away with annoyance.

Dean chuckles and Sam places little sloppy kisses at his neck. Sam nips and sucks on it until tiny red marks appear.

“You’re such a jealous bitch.” Dean purrs and pushes Sam against the car.

“Jerk. You’re mine. I hate how those girls look at you.” Dean chuckles again and kisses Sam.

“I like it when you mark me like that.”  
Sam grins. “Then I have to do that some more and those chicks will know that you’re mine.” Dean smiles and nods.

“You definitely should do that.“ He says and licks his lips as they climb into the car.


End file.
